Un Viaje Al Pasado
by hibari2marian120021
Summary: Por culpa de goten y trunks goku y vegeta tendrán que perseguirlos atra vez del tiempo hasta el tiempo en el que pelearon por primera vez (N/A: tuve que ponerlo en ingles por que no me aceptaba el idioma español)
1. Chapter 1

Viaje al pasado

Una mañana común y corriente en Carpsula Corp.

Ese dia Trunks se despertó mas temprano que bulma o vegeta para ir a ver a el menor de los son, no sin antes agarrar una calsupa Hoi-Poi antes de salir volando rumbo a la montaña paos

Mientras tanto en la montaña paos

ZZZZZZ… era lo único que se podía oir a excepción de unos gritos de esfuerzo de parte de goten que estaba entrenando desde muy temprano hasta que llego trunks

Okey estas listo goten? – pregunto trunks

Claro ya deje un papel con algo escrito – dijo goten feliz

Nota goten – dijo trunks corrigiendo a goten

Nota que es eso se puede comer? – pregunto goten con curiosidad haciendo que trunks cajera de espaldas estilo anime

No goten nota es algo que le escribes a alguien para dejar un recado, entendiste? – dijo trunks

Recado que es eso? – pregunto goten haciendo que a trunks le saliera un gota de sudor enorme estilo anime (Otra vez XD)

Mira mejor ya vámonos - dijo sacando su capsula y aventándola para mostrar una maquina en el tiempo para dos personas

Okey subamos – dijo goten muy emocionado

Okey – dijo trunks cuando ya subieron – a donde te gustaría ir goten? – pregunto trunks a goten

Nose… - dijo goten poniéndose a pensar (cosa que era rara en el T T) – YA SE –dijo goten asustando a trunks

Adonde? – pregunto como si fuera taxista

A cuando nuestros padres pelearon por primera vez – dijo goten

Hasta que piensas algo inteligente – dijo trunks burlon

Si…. OYE¡ - dijo goten después de procesarlo

Bueno vamos para alla – dijo trunks intruduciendo la fecha correcta

13 años en el pasado (Tuve que traer calculadora por que soy malísima en mate XD)

Okey ya llegamos – dijo trunks estirándose – ahora a buscar a nuestros padres

Vamos – dijo mi adorable goten (Que a mi me encanta Goten no se quejen por mis gustos)

Al cabo de unos minutos encontraron a goku y vegeta en una zona rocosa empezando una pelea

Ja debes de estar feliz de poder pelear contra el mejor de los saiyajins – dijo vegeta

… - no dijo nada goku pero de repente siente el ki de goten quien no lo oculto y piensa – "_rayos pensé que este lugar estaba deshabitado"_ – largo de aquí niño tienes que irte – dijo refiriéndose a goten

A quien crees que le esta hablando trunks? – pregunto goten

A TI CABEZA HUECA ¡- regaño trunks tan fuerte que goku y vegeta pudiero oírlo – uppsss

Ves lo que hiciste ya nos descubrieron- reglamo goten

Jejeje – rio vegeta – con que trajiste a unos niños para ayudarte que cobarde – dijo vegeta con una sonrisa – yo mismo me encargare de eliminarlos

NO¡ vegeta esto es entre tu y yo no entre los niños – dijo goku completamente serio

De hecho si es entre nosotros – dijo goten lo suficiente fuerte como para que lo oyera

Por que es entre ustedes insectos? – pregunto vegeta

Primero que nada no nos llames insectos y no entiendo por que dices "insectos" siempre si a ti te dan miedo las lombrices? – pregunto el inocente goten

Tu como sabes eso miserable?¡- dijo colorado vegeta

Jajajajja –reia goku – como te pueden dar miedo las lombrices?¡ - dijo goku

Usted tampoco se salva – dijo trunks con cara de diablo

Eh? – dijo goku

Si a usted le dan miedo las inyecciones – dijo trunks

Inyecciones?¡ - pregunto goten – es enserio trunks yo pensé que mi papa no le tenia miedo a nada

Espera tu papa? si yo solo tengo un hijo- dijo goku sorprendido

Hay goten ya estropeaste la sorpresa – dijo enfadado trunks

Bueno se los digo yo o tu? – pregunto goten

Yo lo de la maquina y tu sobre nosotros okey? – dijo trunks

Okey – dijo goten

Miren nosotros viajamos en una maquina del tiempo venimos de 13 años en el futuro – dijo trunks con toda la calma del mundo mientras goku y vegeta asombrados

Me toca, yo soy Son Goten y el Trunks Briefs hijo del príncipe vegeta – dijo goten

Osea que eres mi segundo hijo? – pregunto goku

Uh-hu – dijo goten feliz

Y tu mi hijo? – pregunto vegeta

Si papi – dijo trunks feliz

Ahora dejen de pelear y vamos a comer – dijo goten feliz agarrando de la mano a goku y jalando

Si papa me muero de hambre – dijo trunks imitando a goten mientras goku y vegeta no podían responder aun estaban sorprendidos

Oye trunks vamos a tu casa? – pregunto goten

Claro ya quiero ver a mi mama aquí a por sierto no le pueden decir nada a bulma o milk de acuerdo? Solo nosotros – les dijo trunks a lo que asintiron con la cabeza

Trunks ya llegamos – dijo un goten hambriento

Bajemos – dijo trunks lo que no esperaron es que todos estaban en la casa en una especie de reunión emergencia

El primero que entro fue goku que al verlo sin ningún rasguño se alegraron mucho

Goku que bien sabia que el tonto de vegeta no podría vencerte – dijo bulma hasta que mira la puerta y ven a un vegeta molesto por el comentario

Que hace el aquí papa?¡ - exclamo gohan pero después se cayo al ver al mini goku atrás de goku

Quien es el? – pregunta krillin

Ah el es mi hijo – dijo goku

QUE TU HIJO?¡ - exclamaron todos

Pero papa yo soy tu único hijo¡ - dijo gohan

Asi que tu eres mi hermano gohan – dijo goten – eres mucho mas pequeño que en mi tiempo, verdad trunks – dijo goten de repente un niño con cabello lavanda apareció atrás de vegeta

Si es verdad goten pero tóma en cuenta que venimos de 13 años en el futuro – dijo sorprendiendo a todos con la ultima frase

Puedes repetir? – pregunto bulma

13 años en el futuro a y goten es hijo de goku y yo de vegeta – dijo trunks

De vegeta?¡- dijeron todos

Si verdad papi? – dijo en modo ternurita

Hmp – dijo vegeta

Oye mami nos puedes dar de comer – dijo trunks refiriéndose a bulma

Mami? – dijo bulma antes de desmayarse

MUJER¡ no te desmayes - dijo vegeta agarrándola

Primero me llamo bulma y segundo- le da un beso en la mejilla – gracias – lo ultimo hizo que vegeta se sonrojara (que bueno que yamcha no estaba XD)

Bueno goten que te parece si entrenamos un rato – pregunto trunks

Claro vamos, quieren vernos? – pregunto goten

Si, quiero ver a mi hijo pelear – dijo goku ansioso

Asi todos se fueron a un lugar distante

Antes de entrenar necesitamos que papa dile a el señor goku que pasa cuando ven la luna llena debe saberlo- dijo trunks triste a todos se les irizo la piel al oir la palabra luna llena

Kakarotto lo que pasa cuando miramos la luna llena es que nos convertimos en ozaru (N/A: ozaru: mono gigante) entendiste? – cuando termino goku sintió como su corazón se le haya roto el asesino a su abuelito

Okey ya entendí – dijo deprimido – bueno que empieze la pelea – dijo cambiando rápido de actitud

Okey – dijeron los niños

Asi empezaron una pelea hermosa hasta que se tuvieron que convertir en ese momento todos estaban impresionados un rato después los niños terminaron su entrenamiento (en el que trunks gano por ser un año mayor) y bajaron convertidos en SSJ1

Son..son..son.. - vegeta no podía decir nada el gato se comio su lengua

Wooohh como se le vuelve rubio y se le vuelve picudo el cabello? – pregunto el curioso de goku

Ah es que estamos en SSJ1 pero somos muy débiles a comparación de mi hermano gohan,mi papa, el señor vegeta y picoro es que el es fuerte por que nos da miedo – explico goten dejando a todos incluso a trunks sorprendidos

Tu no eres goten donde esta mi amigo de la infancia traidor?¡ - dijo muy enojado trunks

Soy yo tranquilo, pero que significa traidor? – pregunto haciendo que todos cajeran estilo anime

Ese es mi amigo jajjaja – dijo trunks

Bueno volviendo al tema enserio vegeta, gohan y yo somos mas fuertes que ustedes? – pregunto goku

Si excepto cuando hacemos esto – dijeron los niños

FUUUU – SIOONN – HAAAA – dijeron los niños asiendo poses

Tan tan – dijo apareciendo un guerrero – super gotenks

Woohhh- dijo un sorprendido goku

Ustedes también pueden – dijo gotenks

Vegeta anda seremos poderosos por fisss – rogo goku

Ah okey kakarotto – dijo el resignado vegeta

FUUU-SIOOON-HAAA – dijeron transformándose en vegetto

Wooohh esto me ayudara mucho – dijo vegetto

No mas ahí un problema – dijo gotenks

Cual?- pregunto vegetto

Nada mas dura 30 min – dijeron los niños

Oigan tenemos que ir a namek a revivir al señor picoro – dijo gohan

Lo lamento no pueden ir aun no – dijeron los niños

Por que? – preguntaron

Por que….. – les iva a responder pero de repente apareció una maquina del tiempo justo delante de ellos – no, patitas para que las quiero

Que? – se preguntaron los presentes pero de repente se abrió la maquina dejando ver 4 personas y esas eran: goku, gohan, vegeta y bulma (a los del pasado le voy a poner una P al inicio de su nombre

Voy por el – dijo goku

Sigue a goku vegeta – ordeno bulma

Ya voy mujer – se quejo vegeta

Que dijiste veggie – pregunto bulma con una venita marcada

Que ya voy mujer¡ - grito vegeta

Mientras los guerreros del pasado se quedan ahí viendo el espectáculo

Wooohh – dijo gohan – enserio eramos tan débiles?

Si kakarotto, pero a lo que venimos a por los mocosos – dijo vegeta

Ustedes son nosotros? – pregunto P vegetto

Ya se fusionaron?¡ - dijo goku asombrado

Ya cambiaron mucho la historia vengan haga – dijo vegeta transformándose

Vegeta tranquilo sabes que nosotros no le haremos nada – dijo goku tratando de detener a vegeta pero milk le grito algo que hizo que se pusiera serio

PAPA RECUERDA QUE MAMA DIJO QUE SI NO LOS ATRAPAS RAPIDO NO TENDRAS COMIDA POR UN MES¡ - le grito milk

Goten ven ahora mismo¡ - dijo goku haciendo que Gotenks parara y en eso se acabo la fusión

Si papa?- pregunto goten quien veía divertido a su mejor amigo correr de su papa

NOS VAMOS A CASA¡ - dijo goku gritando cosa que asusto a goten en ese momento goku se transformo en SSJ3 por el enojo asombrando a los del pasado

Disculpa goku del futuro – dijo krillin

Mande krillin? – pregunto goku ya en su estado normal

Por que los quieren castigar? – pregunto krillin

Yo te puedo responder eso – dijo gohan

Entonces responde por favor – dijo P bulma

Es que se fugaron de casa y vinieron al pasado y lo peor de todo sabían que no podrían volver dentro de mucho tiempo (no se cuanto TT) – dijo gohan

Y ahora nos tendremos que quedar el mismo tiempo que estas sabandijas– dijo vegeta aun transformado

Ya vegeta tal vez les podremos ser útiles en algo – dijo bulma

Quien fue con el ultimo que pelearon? – pregunto vegeta

Con nappa – dijo gohan

Con nappa?¡ - dijo goku

Entonces estamos mucho tiempo atrás, mocosos diganos cuanto tiempo – dijo vegeta viendo a trunks

13 años – dijo trunks

Tanto tiempo osea que aun no han peleado contra freezer,cell o majin buu – dijo goku desilusionado

Si vegeta y goku iban a pelear pero no se que paso que terminamos sin pelear – dijo P milk quien no había hablado desde que se entero de lo del futuro y eso

Es que llegaron los mocosos y no pudimos pelear – dijo P vegeta quien ya no estaba fusionado con goku

Entonces si que cambiaron demasiado la historia eh niños – dijo gohan

Oigan nos puden seguir diciendo por que no podíamos ir a namek? – pregunto gohan refiriéndose a goten y trunks

Ahh si es que… - dijo trunks

Tenemos hambre – dijo goten haciendo que les saliera una gota de sudor gigante a todos los presentes

Despues de comer…..

Vamos a namek – dijo vegeta

Por que tan animado vegeta? – pregunto goku

Por fin podre vegarme de freezer – dijo vegeta con una sonrisa (Como cuando estaba poseído por bibidi)

Espera vegeta – dijo gohan – recuerda que papa se transforma en SSJ1 en esa batalla

Grrrr… - gruño vegeta

Como?¡ entonces que paso conmigo?¡ - dijo P vegeta

Moriste – dijo goku

Mori¡ - dijo P vegeta – y que paso después?¡

Te revivimos – dijo trunks simple

Asi de rápido?¡ - dijo P vegeta

Si señor vegeta – dijo goten

Okey entonces vamos a namek – dijo goku


	2. Aviso

Lamento decirles que últimamente me falla la internet asi que por ahora no subiere nada


End file.
